fanon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters' List (Path of the Dragon Shinobi)
All the Characters in Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi. Uzu-Nami = A nickname for the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clan. = Icons' Used = |Character| = Coming Soon Created by: Czarjoseph.demaisip (talk) 19:24, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Information I will listed all the characters was based on Shadow Skills, Bleach, Samurai X, and etc. ☀ ★ Main Characters ★ ☀ Noted: Those are the main characters for I will made decide. # Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze ☀ - Heir of the Uzu-Nami Clan and the Hayabusa. Team leader of Akuma. The Jinchuuriki of Kurumi (Fem. Kurama), the Kyuubi no Kitsune. # Ryu Hayabusa '�� - Heir of the 2nd branch of the Hayabusa Clan. Co-leader of Akuma and Partner of Naruto. # '''Tsuki Uzumaki-Namikaze '- Heiress of the Uzu-Nami Clan and the Hayabusa. Naruto's sister and Ryu's boyfriend. # '''Ayane Tenshin - Naruto's angel, Hayate and Kasumi's half-sister/cousin. Leader of Team Tenshi # Sakura Haruno - Naruto's soul-mate, Konoha Kunoichi (Former; soon), Dragon Kunoichi (Soon), Combat medical-nin. # Kasum'''i '''Tenshin - Heiress of the Mugen Tenshin Clan, Kunoichi Princess. # Momiji Higurashi '- Shrine Maiden kunoichi. # '''Hayate Tensbin '- Heir of the Mugen Tenshin Clan, Ayane's half-sister/cousin. Supportive and Other Characters 1 OOC (Original Other Character) # Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze ★ - The Godaime Ryukage, # Joe Hayabusa ★ - The White Dragon, Clan head of the 2nd branch of the Hayabusa Clan # Shizure Hayabusa ★ - The Kuroi Tenshi; (Black Angel) # Arashi 'Rikimaru' Kazama ★ - Sōtaichō of the Dragon ANBU, Kushina's lover - Tenchu # Muramasa ★ - Legendary Blacksmith, # Ayame Tenshin - Hayate and Kasumi's mother, Ayane's biological mother, # Shiden Tenshin - Hayate and Kasumi's father, Ayane's niece/step-daughter. # Kizashi Haruno - Sakura's father, Civilian Council member, # Mebuki Haruno - Sakura's mother, Master of Shadow Skills. # Sakuraba Haruno - Sakura's brother, Kizashi and Mebuki's son, and Haruna's nephew.His face look like Kizashi, his father, and blond hair like his mother, Mebuki. # Haruna Haruno - Sakura's aunt, Kizashi's sister, Mebuki's In-law, and Naruto's sister-figure.a woman with pale pink hair in a bob cut and soft green eyes wearing a doctor lab coat. # Kureha Higurashi ★ - Momiji's older sister, Dragon Shrine Maiden, # ???? - Momiji's Father, a better Hayabusa Dragon Ninja - To be added or soon. # Momohime - Momiji and Kureha's mother, # |Seigyoku Aokiji (Sapphire)| - # |Shimizuakira (Amethyst)| - Supportive and Other Characters 2 Former Ninjas # Karin Uzumaki - Kiriko's daughter, and Kushina's niece - Former Kusa # Ryuuzetsu - Former Kusa-nin # Fu - Former Taki-nin Blood Gulch Crew (Freelancer Mercenaries) ☀☀☀☀☀ Blue ☀☀☀☀☀ Leonard L. Church - Cobalt * Weapon(s): # Battle/Sniper Rifle; M14 EBR with Suppressor and grip (20 rounds; 7.62x51mm) # MP7A1 (40 rounds; 4.6×30mm) # CheyTac M200 Intervention Sniper Rifle with suppressor (7 rounds; .408 Chey Tac) CheyTacIntervention.jpg|CheyTac M200 Intervention Sniper Rifle with suppressor (.408 Chey Tac) M14EBR.jpg|M14 Enhanced Battle Rifle (7.62x51mm) MGS4-M14.jpg MGS4-MP7.jpg|MP7A1 (4.6×30mm) Michael J. 'Caboose' - Blue * Weapon(s): # H&K XM8 Compact Carbine (30 rounds; 5.56x45mm), # Sig-Sauer P226 (20 rounds; 9mm) XM8CC - Compact Carbine.jpg|XM8 Compact Carbine (5.56x45mm) 1200px-SIGSauerP226.JPG|Sig-Sauer P226 (9mm) Lavernius 'Tucker' - Aqua * Weapon(s): # HF Blade - Ninjato # XM8 Sharpshooter Rifle (30 rounds; 5.56x45mm) - Note MGS4 character; Ed's weapon is fitted with the same Insight ISM-V scope as the other members of his unit, rather than the x4 magnifying scope the Sharpshooter variant is supposed to use. # M9 Indox (15 rounds; 9x19mm) # DSR-Precision GmbH DSR-1 (5 rounds; .300 Winchester Magnum) XM8sharpshooter.jpg|XM8 Sharpshooter (5.56x45mm; ) Hf blade by keno okita-d34ux1i.png|HF Blade Beretta-Inox.jpg|Beretta M9 Inox (9mm) MGS4-DSR.jpg|DSR-Precision GmbH DSR-1 (7.62x51mm (.300 Win)) Frank "Doc" DuFresne - Purple/Violet - Medic * Weapon(s): # UMP45 (25 rounds; .45 ACP) HKUMP45.jpg|UMP45 (.45 ACP) Kaikaina "Sister" Grif - Yellow * Weapon(s): # Glock 18C (20 rounds; 9x19mm Para), G18C.jpg|Glock 18C (9mm) ☀☀☀☀☀ Red ☀☀☀☀☀ "Sarge" - Red * Weapon(s): # KSG-12 (7 x 2=14+1 shells; 12 gauge) # Desert Eagle MK VII w/ nickel finish. (9 rounds; .357 magnum) # Combat Knife # MAC-11 with dot-sight and extended mag (+10) (30 rounds; .380 ACP) DesertEagleMarkVIInickel.jpg|Desert Eagle MK VII w/ nickel finish. KSG12.png|KSG-12 (12 gauge) Survival Knife.jpg|Combat Knife (Survival) MAC11_menu_icon_BO.png|Mac 11 (.380 ACP) Dexter 'Grif' - Orange * Weapon(s): # M4A1 SOPMOD with Hybrid sight (30 rounds; 5.56x45mm NATO, 40mm grenade) # Combat Knife # SIG-Sauer GSR (8 rounds; .45 ACP) # XM25 CDTE (5 rounds; 25×40mm) SIG-GSR12.jpg|SIG-Sauer GSR (.45 ACP) MGS4-GSR.jpg m4a1_sopmod_by_tazwasha69-d4x9uxm.jpg|M4A1 SOPMOD XM25-3.jpg|XM25 CDTE Richard "Dick" 'Simmons' - Maroon * Weapon(s): # M14 EBR Scoped (20 rounds; 7.62x51mm), # MP5K (30 rounds; 9mm) # Combat Knife # Panzerfaust 3 (German RPG - 1 shot; 60mm) M14EBR.jpg|M14 EBR (7.62x51mm) Replica HK MP5 K 1.jpg|MP5K (9mm) Panzerfaust3.jpg|Panzerfaust3 Franklin Delano 'Donut' - Pink (light-ish red) * Weapon(s): # FN SCAR-H Scoped (20 rounds; 7.62x51mm), # M9 (15 rounds; 9x19mm para) # Combat Knife # High-Explosive grenade SCAR.jpg|SCAR-H (7.62x51mm) MGS4-Mk17-SCARH.jpg|FN SCAR-H CQC scoped M9-pistolet.jpg|M9 (9mm) M67 Grenade.jpg|M67 Grenade (High-explosive) Lopaz the Heavy - Brown = speaks Spanish * Weapon(s): # KAC ChainSAW with a 40mm M203 grenade launcher. (100/500 rounds; 5.56x45mm and 1 round; 40mm) # Combat Knife # Wrench KAC_ChainSAW.jpg|KAC ChainSAW with a 40mm M203 grenade launcher ☀☀☀☀☀ Neither ☀☀☀☀☀ Texas "Tex" - Black/Steel * Weapon(s): # PSG-1 Suppressor (20 rounds; 7.62x51mm) # Combat Knife # Dual MP5K (30 x 2 = 60 rounds; 9mm Para) # CheyTac M200 Intervention Sniper Rifle (7 rounds; .408 Chey Tac) Heckler & Koch PSG-1 with 20-round magazine 7.62x51mm NATO..jpg|Heckler & Koch PSG-1 with 20-round magazine 7.62x51mm NATO. BLACKHAWK! Tatang Fixed Blade Knife - Plain Edge.jpeg Replica HK MP5 K 1.jpg|Dual MP5K CheyTacIntervention.jpg|CheyTac M200 Intervention Sniper Rifle Carolina - Teal * Weapon(s): # Warhammer (Rachel's) # Combat Knife # Desert Eagle with scope and long barrel (7 rounds; .50 AE) # M14 EBR with grip (20 rounds; 7.62x51mm) # Dual Steyr TMP (30 x 2 = 60 rounds; 9mm para) ICONS Melee HAMMER1c.jpg|Warhammer (Duplicate) Survival Knife.jpg|Combat Knife MGS4-Deagle-LB.jpg|Desert Eagle - Long Barrel M14EBR.jpg|M14 EBR SteyrTMP.jpg|Dual Steyr TMP (9mm) Washington - Steel with Yellow trim * Weapon(s): # XM8 with M320 launcher (30 rounds; 5.56x45mm, 1 round; 40mm) # Combat Knife # SIG-Sauer P220 Sport (8 rounds; .45 ACP) # M14 EBR with masterkey shotgun and scope (20 rounds; 7.62x51mm) MGS4-SpaceshipXM320.jpg|XM8 with grenade launcher (5.56x45mm, 40mm grenade) BLACKHAWK! Tatang Fixed Blade Knife - Plain Edge.jpeg SigP220Sport.jpg|SIG-Sauer P220 Sport M14EBR.jpg|M14 EBR (7.62x51mm) M14_Masterkey_BO.png|M14 w/ masterkey shotgun Doctor Emily Grey - White with Purple trim = Medic * Weapon(s): #Combat Knife #FMG-9 (Folding Machine Gun) (32 rounds; 9x19mm) #Scalpels (Tools) SurvivalKnifeDescription.jpg Magpul_FMG9.png|FMG-9 Various_scalpels.png|Various scalpels Scalpel.jpg|Scalpel Jinchuuriki (Power of the Human Sacrifice) # Sabaku no Gaara - Sabaku no Gaara - Jinchuuriki of Shukaku, the Ichibi no Tanuki. # Yugito Nii - The Jinchuuriki of Matatabi, the Nibi no Bakeneko (2-tailed Monster Cat). # Yagura - The Yondaime Mizukage (being manipulate), Jinchuuriki of Isobu, Sanbi no Kyodaigame (3-tailed giant turtle). # Roshi - Jinchuuriki of Son Goku, the Yonbi no Saru (4-tailed Monkey). # Han - Jinchuuriki of Kukuo, the Gobi no Iruka-ba (5-tailed Dolphin horse). # Utakata - Jinchuuriki of Saiken, the Rokubi no Namekuji (6-tailed Slug). # Fu - Former Taki kunoichi, Jinchuuriki of Nanabi no Kabutomushi (7-tailed horned beetle). # Killer Bee - The Jinchuuriki of Gyuki, the Hachibi no Ushi-oni (8-tailed Octopus Ox). The adopted brother of Ay. # '''Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze ☀ - Heir of the Uzu-Nami Clan and the Hayabusa. Team leader of Akuma. The Jinchuuriki of Kurumi (Fem. Kurama), the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Ryuu no Kuni (Land of Dragons) Status: Minor and Supported Characters in this story. And also inspired some OC from different anime. Japan; Sky City Tokyo # Seijuro Hiko - Dragon Daimyo - Samurai X # Haruka Hiko - Dragon Daimyo's wife # Kenshi Hamura - Hiko Seijuro's pupil, greatest swordsman of the Hiten Mitsurugi, . - From Samurai X # Kori Kamiya-Hamura - instructor of the Kamiya Kasshin-ryū kenjutsu dojo. - From Samurai X # Yoshi Myojin - Swordsman. - From Samurai X # Sanosuke Sagara - Fight merchant (Past), Bum, acquaintance of Chotaro, friend of Kenshi, - From Samurai X. # Takani Megumi - Ph.D (Doctor), physician, - From Samurai X # Saitō Hajime - Police Officer, Undercover Agent, - From Samurai X. #Rufus Shinra - Chief Agency - From Final Fantasy 7 #Veld - Head Leader #Tseng - Second-in-command #Reno - male unkempt red hair agent #Rude - A male bald, sunglasses agent #Cissnei (Shuriken) - A wavy red hair female agent #Elena - the newest member of the Turks. # Residential # Ruriko Ikusawa-Ukiya - Wife of Shun, talent in archery, - From Gatekeepers. # Ayane Ukiya - Daughter of Shun and RurikuI will make it a daughter to 2 of main characters of Gate Keepers., - From Gatekeepers 21. # Reiko Asagiri - an extremely talented pianist, - From Gatekeepers. # Kaoru Konoe - A tomboyish athlete, Kaoru was tormented by her previous stint in the track team. A school PE teacher. - From Gatekeepers. # Megumi Kurogane - A smart girl, and lives in a Ramen house, as a errand delivery. - From Gatekeepers. # Chotaro Banba - A street gang member? or Fight Merchent?, best friend of Shun, - From Gatekeepers. # Feng Fei Ling - A young Chinese girl, lived in Ukiya residence. - From Gatekeepers. Japanese Self-Defense Force # Tetsuya Tokiwatari - Commander of the I.J.N. (Imperial Japanese Navy). - From Gatekeepers. # Keiko Ochiai - the private secretary to the Commander and is practically Second-in-Command. - From Gatekeepers. # Shun Ukiya - Lieutenant of the I.J.N., A Skilled Kendo swordsman, - From Gatekeepers. # Kanetake Meguro, also known as Megane is a genius kid who can easily repair machines. The head of the mechanics department of Navy. - From Gatekeepers. Hayabusa Village # Omitsu - Archery Master, Head Ninja (or ANBU), # Genjiro - Ninja; Instructor of the Hayabusa Dojo, Jonin (上忍 lit. Greater Ninja), # Kenji - Dragon Ninja - had reddish orange hair that was in a pony tail and violet eyes. # Aoshi - Dragon Ninja - had shoulder length bluish black hair and grey colored eyes. # Shira - Dragon Ninja - had violet colored hair and red eyes.They're from chapter 1 # Akira - Shinobi Member # Kaiser - Business Member # Aizen - Kushina's advisor, ANBU - # Nishiki - Kushina's advisor, ANBU - # Kaira - Kushin'a advisor, - # Reika - Ryūkage's secretary - # Kanae - Dragon Kunoichi, - # Kenpachi - Monster of Hayabusa - interrogation operative legend. # Sanji - a young Ninja in training # Sakura - a adoration little girl and Ninja-in-training. # Hanamaru - he is quite a craftsman at his young age, in spite of his plump appearance. # Dokumaru - child scholar of the Hayabusa Ninja Clan. Land of Devil (Mashin no Kuni) Yamigakure no Sato (Village Hidden of Darkness) Black Spider Ninja Clan # Genshin - Leader of the Black Spider Clan and Overlord. # Gamov - Spy # Yukio Mashimi - Jigumo-nin - Based on TMNT (2003) character. # Menma - The son of Genshin and Brother of Uragi # Uragi - The son of Genshin and Brother of Menma #Kagerou - Jigumo Mage Ninja #Tessai - Tactical Ninja, Weapons' Expert #Knives - Tactical Ninja, Gunslinger, Sharpshooter, Ozunu Clan # Takeshi - Assassin of Ozunu # Land of Fire (Hi no Kuni) Fire Capital # Hiroshima Genryūsai - Fire Daimyo # Lady Shijimi - Fire Daimyo's wife # Konohagakure (Hidden Leaf) Noted 1 # Hiruzen Sarutobi - The Sandaime Hokage, God of Shinobi # Koharu Utatane - Council Elder , ( }:-( ) �� # Homura Mitokado - Council Elder, ( }:-( ) �� # Danzo Shimura - Council Elder, Leader of Root (Ne), ( }:-( ) �� # Asane Katsura - Ami's mother, Minato's fangirl, Former kunoichi - ( }:-( ) �� # Daisuke - TenTen's grandfather and Master blacksmith, a friend of Muramasa. # Tenzin - Tenten's father and blacksmith, (Muramasa's apprentice, Daisuke's son/apprentice, and also Momiji's uncle.) - A well-built man with brown spiky hair.He's about late 30s, since he is a civilian council member. # Fumiko - Tenten's mother, blacksmith, and also former shrine maiden, (Sister of Momihime, Momiji's aunt,) - A middle aged women with dark brown hair, shoulder-length style. # Konohamaru Sarutobi - The Sandaime Hokage's grandson # Moeji - Konohamaru's friend and classmate # Udon - Konohamaru's friend and classmate # Hana Inuzuka - Tsume's daughter and Kiba's older sister # Anko Mitsurashi - Snake Mistress # Ibiki Morino - Head of the Torture and Interrogation Department # Hinami Hyuga(日向ヒナミ, comes from 妃波, which means "queen of waves") - Late Mother of Hinata and Hanabi, aunt and motherly-figure of Neji. # Hotori Hyuga - An arrogant Hyuga clan member. # Youhei Hyuga - A main branch Hyuga who observed Sakura Haruno which because of her skills. The Shinobi-side Council # Inoichi Yamanaka - Head of the Intelligence Gathering, Head of the Yamanaka clan, father of Ino # Shikaku Nara - Jonin Commander of the Tactical, Head of the Nara Clan. father of Shikamaru # Chouza Akimichi - Head of the Akimichi Clan, father of Chouji # Tsume Inuzuka - Head of the Inuzuka Clan and Kiba's father, # Kuromaru - Tsume's dog partner # Hiashi Hyuga - Head of the Hyuga Clan # Kizashi or Mebuki Haruno - Part Civilian and Shinobi side council members # Tenzin Higarashi - Blacksmith, Part Civilian and Shinobi council member, The Civilian-side Council # Asane Katsura - Bully/Rival of Kushina and Mebuki, former chunin kunoichi of Konoha (crippled), # Council member Merchant #1 (unnamed) - Fat merchant member, # Council Member Merchant #2 (unnamed) - # Council Member Merchant #3 (unnamed) - # Council Member Merchant #4 (unnamed) - # Council Member Merchant #5 (unnamed) - - # New Council Member #1 - # New Council Member #2 - # New Council Member #3 - # New Council Member #4 - # New Council Member #5 - # New Council Member #6 - # New Council Member #7 - Team 7 () #Sasuke Uchiha - Last Uchiha #Sakura Haruno - Medical-nin, Former team member (soon). #Sai - ROOT Operative #Kakashi Hatake - Jonin sensei and Ninjutsu user Team 8 (Tracker) # Hinata Hyuga - Hyuga heiress # Kiba Inuzuka - Dog tracker # Akamaru - Kiba's partner, # Shino Aburame - Bug user # Kurenai Yuhi - Genjutsu specialist Team Gai (Support) # Rock Lee - Taijutsu specialist # Neji Hyuga - Hyuga Prodigy # TenTen Higurashi - Weapons' Mistress # Maito Gai - Jonin sensei and taijutsu master Team 10 (Information Gathering; New Gen Ino-Shika-Chou) # Shikamaru Nara - Tactician, Shadow user, Heir. # Ino Yamanaka - Mind Walker, heiress # Chouji Akimichi - Powerhouse, Heir, # Asuma Sarutobi - Jonin Sensei, Fire Guardian, Sandaime's son. Team Daichi # Daichi - kenjutsu user # Ami (Katsura) - Sakura's bully, Sasuke's fangirl, (half-)worthless kunoichi, # Kai - ROOT ANBU Operative. # Hideyoshi - Jonin Sensei, Bojutsu user, Hyuga Clan Elders # Hinode - Hiashi and Hizashi's father, and Hinata, Neji, and Hanabi's grandfather. - Based on my idea of all my 2-3 stories - �� # Hanzei - Hiashi and Hizashi's uncle, and Hinata, Neji, and Hanabi's granduncle - �� # Hiwashi - Main Elder #2Assassinated by Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze in Chapter 23. Hiashi stated for they're on the move. † - One of the elders which plans to overthrown the Hyuga Council while Hanzei was involved. - �� # Hiroshi - Branch Elder #1 - - �� # - Branch Elder #2 - - �� Land of Wind (Kaze no Kuni) Wind Capital #???? - Wind Daimyo (Part 1) - He had become very unpopular among Sunagakure shinobi after reducing the funding of the country's hidden village; he outsourced many jobs to Konohagakure. This had caused many to believe that he was trying to do away with Suna. This prompted Sunagakure to take part in the Konoha Crush. #???? Wind Daimyo (Part 2; new) - Sunagakure (Hidden Sand) # Rasa - The Yondaime kazekage, Magnet Release User # Sabaku no Gaara - Jinchuuriki of Shukaku, the Ichibi no Tanuki # Sabaku no Temari - Wind User, and eldest sister of Gaara # Sabaku no Kankuro - Puppet user, and older brother of Gaara # Baki - Jonin sensei of the Sand siblings Land of Water (Mizu no Kuni) Water Capital #???? - Water Daimyo # # # # # Kirigakure (Hidden Mist) # Mei Terumi - The Godaime Mizukage # Ao - ANBU Hunter-nin # Choujurou - Member of Swordsman of Mist # Rinzu - Choujurou's teammate # Watari - Choujurou's teammate # Yagura - The Yondaime Mizukage (being manipulate), Jinchuuriki of Isobu, Sanbi no Kyodaigame (3-tailed giant turtle) # Utakata - Jinchuuriki of Saiken, the Rokubi no Namekuji (6-tailed Slug) Land of Earth (Tsuchi no Kuni) Earth Capital # ???? - Earth Daimyo # Iwagakure (Hiiden Rocks) # Onoki - The long-term Sandaime Tsuchikage, Dust Release user # Kurotsuchi - The Sandaime Tsuchikage's granddaughter, Lava Release User # Kitsuchi - The Sandaime Tsuchikage's son and kurotsuchi's father # Akatsuchi - A partner of Kurotsuchi, # Kitsuchi - Twin brother of Aotsuchi (aka unnamed Iwa-kunoichi) # Roshi - Jinchuuriki of Son Goku, the Yonbi no Saru (4-tailed Monkey) # Han - Jinchuuriki of Kukuo, the Gobi no Iruka-ba (5-tailed Dolphin horse) Land of Lightning (Kaminari no Kuni) Lightning Capital #???? - Lightning Daimyo # Kumogakure (Hidden Clouds) # Ay - The Yondaime Raikage # Killer Bee - The Jinchuuriki of Gyuki, the Hachibi no Ushi-oni (8-tailed Octopus Ox). The adopted brother of Ay # Darui - The Raikage's bodyguards, partner of Cee. # Cee - The Raikage's bodyguard, partner of Darui. # Mabui - a kunoichi from Kumogakure, and the Fourth Raikage's assistant. # Yugito Nii - The Jinchuuriki of Matatabi, the Nibi no Bakeneko (2-tailed Monster Cat). # Samui - Kumo Kunoichi # Karui - Kenjutsu user # Omoi - the Kenjutsu user Takigaure (Hidden Grass) # Shibuki - Leader of the Takigakure # Fu - Former Taki kunoichi, Jinchuuriki of Nanabi no Kabutomushi (7-tailed horned beetle) # Unnamed of Fu's teammate - # Unnamed of Fu's teammate - Amegakure (Hidden Rain) #???? # Ajisai Kusagakure (Hidden Grass) # ???? - Village Head of the Kusagakure # Karin Uzumaki - Kusa kunoichi and medical-nin (defect and former). # Ryuuzetsu - Kusa kunoichi (defect and former). # Unnamed Kusa-nin - former teammate of Karin and Ryuuzetsu. # Bikkusu - # Weijji - #Kamura - Nadeshiko Village # Shizuka - Heiress of the Nadeshiko kunoichi. And her mother's successor. # Rias Gremony - - based on High School DXD # Akeno Himejima - Sadistic Kunoichi - based on High School DXD # Tokiwa - Shizuka's attendant # Sakuya - Shizuka's mother, Special Guest Others * 01. Deadpool - A Hero/Anti-Hero and Mercenary, a red-black costume wearing vigilante with skills in swords, firearms and explosives. And also one foulmouthed, moron and even the most ridiculous man ever. Weapon(s): # Dual Katanas # Two pistols (if its SOCOOM pistol or Desert Eagle), # SMG (MP5K, 9mm) # Shotgun # Grenades # C4 See Also * Character Information 1 * Character Information 2 * Character Information 3 Travia * (Soon) Reference OC's apperance